Baby Come Home
by lilalola
Summary: Kili is upset over his boyfriend's new habit. Songfic to Baby Come Home by the Scissor Sisters. AU, modern day.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't mind_

_If you're running around_

_Givin' someone the time_

_It's alright_

_Cause I know that you love me_

Kili sat down to his dinner, alone again. Not that he minded his quiet time, as he did quite enjoy a few moments of silence in which to contemplate whatever crossed his mind. Rather, he was upset over the emptiness of the chair across from him, one that was reserved for his boyfriend, Fili. It had been empty for a while, what with Fili coming home at random hours of the night and collapsing into bed, drained by the days work. Kili didn't mind too much at first, but the past few nights had begun to make his anger grow. He wasn't worried that Fili would run to someone else, as they loved each other so much that even their attractive mutual friend Legolas (who was always attempting to make a pass at the both of them) couldn't tear them apart. Still, that didn't mean that Kili WANTED Fili to be with someone else instead of him. He shook the depressing thoughts out of his head then, reminding himself that he had no proof and it was ridiculous to accuse his lover of such a horrible thing. Instead, he picked up his empty dishes and began to tidy their apartment.

_I'm layin' in bed with a whole lot of wonder_

_Going through my head_

_This 'don't give a fuck'_

_Gets a little bit lonely_

Once Kili had done just about every bit of cleaning he could in order to get his mind off of Fili, he stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his side of their bed. He closed his eyes, stretching his entire body in one motion and relaxing it in the next. As he waited for sleep to take him, his mind began to run again, taking him right to the topic he desperately wanted to forget. It was in moments like these, when he could lean over and feel cold sheets instead of a warm body, that he felt the most alone. He could deny it all he liked, but he felt so alone when night fell. It was no secret that Kili was afraid of the dark, and Fili had always made sure that he wasn't alone when it overtook the Earth.

_But I'm too cool to lose my control_

_You're too cool to call_

_Maybe I just don't want to know_

_You're out there having it all_

The anger overtook him then. What had he done to make Fili so senseless? What had he done to make his lover be so willing to leave him alone in the times he needed him most, when he was faced with his worst fear? Kili jumped out of bed, pacing around the room and eventually the house. He had done nothing, nothing! But there had to be a reason! Kili was tempted to pick up his phone and call his lover, to demand to know why he had been left to sit in isolation during the black hours of the night. But he knew better, and he WAS better than the kind of person who did that. He wasn't going to be some poor housewife, sitting in her husband's favorite armchair until he came home and could explain himself. He also didn't know exactly what Fili was doing during the time he was gone but not at work, and frankly, he was smart enough to not to. Instead, Kili dressed himself once more, but for a different occasion than sitting down to a dinner alone. He was going to go out and enjoy himself, even if he had to do it alone.

_9 10 11 now midnight strikes_

_I don't know where you been_

_But I still wanna make love tonight_

_When you come stumbling in_

At precisely 3:15 AM, Kili crossed the threshold of their apartment, hoping that his boyfriend would be home to "enjoy his company." It was more of a stumble though, really, as he could barely walk after all he had drank, but he quickly straightened out and sobered up when he saw his boyfriend glaring at him from his stance across the room. "You're home late." Fili said curtly. "And you're home early." Kili said as he took off his shoes. Fili walked over to him. "You smell like a vodka. Where were you? Have you been drinking? Are you fucking someone?" Fili said, his face growing more infuriated with each word. "Leave me alone Fili, I'm tired." Kili moved to the side and began walking towards their bedroom until Fili grabbed his arm and turned him around. "I will NOT leave you alone." Fili shouted. Those six words, especially the last one, set Kili off. Tears streaming from his glaring eyes, he shouted at Fili with more rage than he was aware he was capable of. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'VE DONE. FOR THE PAST MONTH YOU'VE BEEN COMING HOME AT FIVE IN THE MORNING, AND NOW THAT I FINALLY GO ENJOY MYSELF WHILE YOU'RE OUT, YOU ARE MAD AT ME? FUCK THAT, FILI! FUCK YOU! AND FRANKLY, WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO FUCKING WHOEVER I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING WHILE I'VE BEEN WAITING FAITHFULLY FOR YOU, BECAUSE I'M LEAVING." Kili ripped his arm away from Fili, shoved his feet into his shoes, and left before Fili could say another word.

_Baby what do I do_

_Just to keep from tearin' in 2_

_Baby what could you say_

_To drive my fears away_

_Maybe one red letter day_

_There'll be no more chips to play_

_When you come home_

_Baby come home_

Kili walked the empty streets for the next few hours before finally deciding to return home. He was happy to find it empty, as a part of him didn't want to deal with Fili, but the rest of him knew how much he just wanted to talk to Fili and work everything out. He supposed he should have expected that much of this new Fili though, and so he settled for crying himself to sleep.

_Baby come home to me_

_Baby come home to me_

_It's a half past quarter-to-three_

_Baby come home to me_

_I said I'm not that kind of guy_

_But you 'bout to see a grown man cry_

_Baby come home to me_

_Baby come home_

**A/N: If a part two is requested, it shall be done. **_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Exhausted from the emotional trainwreck that he had endured, Kili slept through the next day and woke up in the evening with one of the worst hangovers he had felt in a long time. He blamed it on the mixing of alcohol and heartbreak, which was never a good choice. Practically falling out of bed, he slumped to the bathroom and turned the shower on. Once he had stripped down, he stepped around the glass and under the showerhead. The scalding moisture burned his cold, morning skin, but he didn't mind. He hoped, though it sounded strange, that the water would somehow be able to burn the past 24 hours out of him, as if it was nothing more than a dream. Alas, the water eventually ran cold, and it was time to face the world.

Kili stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel, eyes widening in surprise when he saw a little slip of paper with his name on it. Setting it aside, he wrapped his towel around his waist before picking it up again. Kili's eyes darkened when he noticed that it was Fili's handwriting, and he almost set it down before his curiosity got the better of him and he unfolded it. "Go and open the closet." It read simply. Angry that it wasn't a well-written apology, Kili went to go see what was in the closet that seemed to be so important. He pulled open the dark, wooden doors and furrowed his eyebrows, for there was a tuxedo hanging at the very front. Another slip of paper with his name was coming out of the breast pocket. Sighing and even angrier that there was still no apology, he opened the note. It was short again. "Put this on. Go to the kitchen." It read.

Kili decided that he wasn't going to turn down an already set-out outfit, so he carefully put on the perfectly tailored tux, fixed his hair, and headed towards the kitchen. He was going to ignore the note sitting on the counter, but he then he saw the little package next to it. He reached for the package first, forgoing the proper way of "opening the card first" and instead ripping off the lid of the box to find a red rose boutonnière. He decided to open the note as well, then, wondering what use he would have for the flower. "Put it on. Go to the refrigerator." It said. Kili grinned as he attached the rose to his lapel. Finally, Fili had enough sense to give him something he actually wanted: food. He swiftly opened the door to find a stack of pancakes waiting for him, with a note that said "Eat one now. Then go to the door." Kili angrily grabbed two of the pancakes, then a third to be safe, and shoved them in his mouth as he went towards the door, where he found another note. "Go to the roof." It instructed. After drinking a glass of water to get the pancakes down, Kili turned on his heel and stalked towards the door, throwing it open with a flourish that he could only pull off when so completely vexed that it would have been scary had it not been beautifully done.

He glared at the pathway ahead of him, the fuming words he would have for his boyfriend building. He wouldn't get away this time. Kili was tired of the flowers and the love notes that ended their arguments. He wanted to get angry, really, really angry, and tell Fili just how badly he had fucked things up. He wanted Fili to be engulfed in the loneliness that he had felt, in the abandonment and the unhappiness. His leftover emotions spilled over and snowballed until he was red and practically breathing fire as he threw open the door to the rooftop and head it slam against the wall, leaving a small dent. He moved quickly up the stairs, preparing himself for the argument that was sure to come. Finally reaching the door, he shoved it open and stepped into the night. "FILI!" He shouted, staring at the empty side of the rooftop. "I'm over here." His voice lightly called, almost as if he was trying not to laugh. Kili turned around, mouth ready to scream, when his jaw fell slack.

Lights, lights, and more lights. Strings of lights hung from the walls of the rooftop, winding up the beams of the old gazebo in which Fili and Kili had first kissed, a month after Kili moved in across from his future boyfriend. Bright, white paper lanterns hung from its rafters, which were also strung with lights. There were even lights strewn about the makeshift garden, but the ones that stood out the most were the ones right in front of him, simple candles in a paper bag, that formed a pathway to the gazebo entrance. His eyes followed them to see Fili, leaning casually against the wooden frame with that stupidly delightful grin on his face and a bouquet of red roses in his hand. Kili didn't let his eyes linger on him, instead choosing to look around at the rest of the details that surrounded the rooftop. He was squinting his eyes at the grass, wondering if that was in fact GLITTER strewn in it when Fili finally spoke.

"So are you going to come over here now, or should I just keep waiting?" He asked. Kili looked back toward him, a smidgen of his anger returning.

"You know, you're not forgiven just because you did this." Kili said, all the while thinking that yes, he was forgiven because he did this.

"Can I be forgiven because I did this and not anything you actually think I did?" Fili asked. "I never cheated on you, you know." Kili laughed at Fili's attempt to defend himself.

"Oh really? And tell me, what WERE you doing when you were out at three in the morning?" He began walking towards Fili, his fury building again.

"Nothing." Fili answered, nonchalant again.

"It's not nothing if you can't tell me."

"There are a lot of things I don't tell you."

"Only because I already know them."

"Some things need to be secrets."

"Oh, please. Don't play this fucking game with me."

"I'm not playing any games.

"Then why won't you tell me what you were doing?"

"Because it would ruin everything."

"Like our relationship?"

"LIKE MY FUCKING SURPRISE PROPOSAL, YOU IDIOT." Fili said, finally breaking his calm streak just as Kili reached him. They stared at each other, both in shock.

"Your what?" Kili finally managed.

"I didn't want it to be like this." Fili ran a hand through his hair.

"Want what to be like this?" Kili asked, still in shock.

"My proposal, Kili. My proposal." He sighed.

"As in…marriage proposal?" Kili asked tentatively. Kili rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air.

"YES! A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!" He shouted. "THE PROPOSAL I HAVE BEEN SPENDING EVERY MINUTE PLANNING UNTIL THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING WHILE YOU THOUGHT I WAS OFF FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE! DAMMIT KILI, WILL YOU LOOK? I HAD TO GET THE CHINESE LANTERNS FROM THAT SHITTY RESTAURANT WE WENT TO ON OUR FIRST DATE AND THE STRING LIGHTS FROM THE FUCKING PARK ON SEVENTH THAT WE USED TO WALK IN AFTER WORK AND THE ROSES FROM THE FLOWER SHOP I ALWAYS GET FLOWERS FROM WHEN WE FIGHT AND THE CANDLES FROM YOUR SISTERS WEDDING THE DAY BEFORE WE FIRST MADE LOVE AND THE FUCKING GLITTER FROM THAT FUCKING CRAFT STORE YOU ALWAYS FUCKING MAKE ME GO TO SO YOU HAVE ALL THE FUCKING SHIT YOU NEED TO MAKE THOSE ADORABLE LITTLE CHRISTMAS ORNAMENTS YOU'RE ALWAYS MAKING FOR EVERYONE AND I THE FOOD FROM THAT RESTAURANT IN PARIS IS WAITING FOR US IN THE OVEN AND THE FUCKING RING I SPENT TWO WEEKS TRACKING DOWN BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING PARTICULAR ABOUT EVERYTHING AND I KNEW YOU WOULD REACT LIKE THIS AND THINK I'M FOOLING AROUND WITH SOMEONE ELSE BUT I DID IT ANYWAY BECAUSE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN I FUCKING LOVE MY DAMN LIFE BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FUCKING-"

Kili, in tears and feeling as though his heart was going to burst, held his boyfriends face between his hands and kissed him before he could finish his rant. It was short, but enough to get Fili to shut up for a moment.

"So where's this ring you're talking about?" Kili asked gently. Fili laughed through his tears of love, finally getting to what he had been waiting for as he bended his knew and pulled out the black jewelry box he had tirelessly searched for.

"Kili, will you just fucking marry me?" He asked, popping it open. Kili laughed and Fili stood up, slipping the simple and detailed dark silver band on Kili's finger before wrapping his arms around his new fiancé's waist.

"I'm sorry, Fili." Kili whispered, leaning his head on Fili's shoulder.

"Kili, I should be sorry. You were out one night, I was out all the rest. I shouldn't have stayed out so late. I just got so upset thinking that all of this might have gone down the drain." He nodded to their surroundings. Kili's eyes watered again, amazed at how far Fili had gone to make him happy.

"I love you so much." He managed to whisper in a broken voice when he turned back to his soon-to-be husband.

"I love you too, Kili." Fili responded, leaning in to kiss Kili once again. They spent the next hour or so like that, just swaying in the wake of their forgiveness in love amidst a few kisses and cuddles. They didn't even remember the delicious meal waiting for them back at the apartment, and frankly, Kili didn't care if it went to waste. He was with the love of his life, the light of his life, under the lights said love had created just for him. Just as Fili had always led him out of the darkness, he had led him out once again, and for good.

He had a ring to prove it.


End file.
